1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a mold frame, a bezel and a liquid crystal display (LCD) containing the mold frame and the bezel, and more particularly, to a mold frame, a bezel and a LCD containing the mold frame and the bezel for improving the problem that a glass substrate is susceptible to being broken.
2. Description of Related Art
In the structure of a conventional notebook computer, a plurality of stoppers are disposed on a side of a mold frame adjacent to a flexible print circuit board (FPC) of a glass substrate (panel), and are used for controlling the position of the glass substrate in the direction vertical to the FPC. When a shock test is performed, these stoppers can sustain the impact of the glass substrate moving in the direction, vertical to the FPC. However, with the increase of the number of integrated circuits (IC) due to higher panel resolution, the width of the FPC is also increased, and thus the widths of the stoppers have to be reduced so as to match the increased width of the FPC. Accordingly, the contact area between the glass substrate and the stoppers is reduced, thus forming stress concentration. When a high impact test is performed, such as 220G-260G, the glass substrate is very likely to suffer the problem of broken panel after hitting the stoppers, thus causing abnormal panel display. Since stoppers located at both ends of the mold frame generally receive the biggest impact, the problem of broken panel often occurs at two corners of the glass substrate corresponding to those two stoppers.
Further, as a glass substrate becomes increasingly thinner, the strength of the glass substrate is lower, and thus the problem of glass substrate which is susceptible to being broken is more likely to occur. A conventional skill uses anti-slip tape to improve this problem, but the effect thereby is limited with increasing assembly difficulty and fabrication cost.